Fanon:Gospodarka odpadami: Posmak Enigmy
|Scenariusz= Ciastkoo |Poprzedni= Wy jesteście krasnoludki (hopsasa) |Następny= Sen nocy letniej}} Gospodarka odpadami: Posmak Enigmy (ang. You Can't Sit With Us) – szósty odcinek ostatniego sezonu fanfiction typu reality show Porażka Totalnych Użytkowników. Wprowadzenie Uczestnicy pojawiają się w Poznaniu. Fabuła Trwa podróż. Sylwia nadal rozpacza nad Arturem, jednak Claudia przekonuje ją do wspólnego wyrzucenia go z programu w zbliżającym się głosowaniu. Dziewczyna mimo to wierzy, że i tak im się nie uda, a to właśnie one razem odpadną. Agata tymczasem jest oburzona, że Berlin, jak twierdzi, nawiedziła ją w nocy we śnie. Podczas rozmowy z Elizabeth postanawia wraz z nią głosować na Claudię, przez którą odpadł poprzednio Barczysty. Rafał natomiast spędza czas z Mikołajem, a Artur w tym czasie zajmuje się poezją. W końcu pociąg zatrzymuje się w Poznaniu. Pawian na Ostrowie Tumskim przedstawia zadanie dodatkowe: znalezienie figurki złotego koziołka w centrum miasta. Osoba, która jako pierwsza przepłynie na drewnianej desce Jezioro Maltańskie otrzyma więcej czasu na poszukiwania. Rywalizację tę wygrywa Xander. Na Starym Rynku rozpoczyna się walka o koziołka. Wkrótce na placu Wolności wszyscy się zbierają, jednak nikt nie zgłasza odnalezienia kozła. W Parku Adama Mickiewicza następuje odczytanie zadań wybranych przez Czerwonego dla uczestników. Astrid ma odbudować wieżę Zamku Cesarskiego, Sylwia odnaleźć Smerfa w "Zamku Gargamela", Berlin obejść Stary Browar, Claudia obliczyć prędkość Poznańskiego Szybkiego Tramwaju, Caroline pakować chleb do "chlebaka" (budynku dworca), Agata udawać pomnik Starego Marycha, Rafał sprzedawać kurczaki, Artur pyry, Xander liczyć kamienice na Jeżycach, Mikołaj biegać w tunelu pod Rondem Kaponiera, a Elizabeth ominąć pijanych nastolatków na Wartostradzie. Swoim zadaniom nie potrafią sprostać: Elizabeth, Artur, Caroline oraz Xander. Claudia przekonuje Berlin i Astrid do głosowania na Artura, a Rafał jest oburzony na tę samą propozycję złożoną przez Caroline, przez co się razem na siebie obrażają. Trójka dziewczyn jest mimo to przekonana, że to on odpadnie z programu. Pawian przedstawia na ceremonii eliminacyjnej wyniki: najwięcej głosów dostaje Artur. Jednak wyjawia on, że odnalazł koziołka, w związku z czym odpada z programu osoba następna na liście, i jest to Caroline. Claudia nie może się pogodzić z tym faktem. Odcinek kończą rozlegające się melodie "Lubelskiego Fullu". Bohaterowie odcinka * Pawian * Czerwony Uczestnicy programu * Agata Piotrkowska * Artur Garden * Astrid Agnård * Berlin Lipton * Caroline Great (wyeliminowana) * Claudia Roouk * Elizabeth Johnson * Mikołaj Baton * Rafał Garden * Sylwia Wróbel * Xander Evans Pozostali * Jakiens Isotry * Dziennikarka * Yusef (brak wypowiedzianej kwestii) * Africa (wspomniana) * Gargamel (wspomniany) * Klakier (wspomniany) Wyzwania [[Fanon:Wy jesteście krasnoludki (hopsasa)#Wyzwania|← Wy jesteście krasnoludki (hopsasa)]] [[Fanon:Sen nocy letniej#Wyzwania|''Sen nocy letniej →]] ---- Zadanie dodatkowe: Wyścig na drewnianych deskach na Jeziorze Maltańskim * Zwycięzca: Xander * Nagroda: Bonus do następnego zadania dodatkowego (więcej czasu na poszukiwania) Zadanie dodatkowe: Znalezienie figurki złotego kozioła w centrum Poznania * Zwycięzca: Artur * Nagroda: Immunitet Zadania główne: * Astrid ** Odbudowa wieży Zamku Cesarskiego * Sylwia ** Odnalezienie Smerfa w Zamku Królewskim, znanym też jako Zamek Gargamela * Berlin ** Obejście Starego Browaru * Claudia ** Obliczenie prędkości Poznańskiego Szybkiego Tramwaju * Caroline ** Pakowanie chleba do budynku dworca głównego, znanego jako "chlebak" * Agata ** Udawanie pomnika Starego Marycha * Rafał vs. Artur ** Rywalizacja w sprzedaży kurczaków a ziemniaków * Xander ** Liczenie kamienic na Jeżycach * Mikołaj ** Bieganie w tunelu pod Rondem Kaponiera * Elizabeth ** Omijanie pijanych nastolatków na Wartostradzie Cytaty *Wszystkie odpadniemy. Tak już będzie. Nie czuję, by była nam pisana tu wygrana. Jesteśmy za dobre na ten program. **Opis: Sylwia o sobie, Caroline i Claudii. ---- *Ona nic nie wie. Jedynie wie, jak pisać te swoje "50 twarzy Gardena". **Opis: Claudia o Sylwii. ---- * Wróciła z plantacji... ** Opis: Claudia o Elizabeth. ---- *No mówię ci, Africa, że normalnie na Malcie byłam. Ale nie widziałam żadnych palm, dziwne, c'nie? Myślałam, że w takich miejscach są... Ale siara... **Opis: Berlin o Jeziorze Maltańskim w Poznaniu. ---- *Ej, gdzie spie*****sz, posolony gamoniu?! Najpierw mi się ogłaszasz, a teraz co?!!! Ranisz uczucia, moich lodów bynajmniej, ty, ty... ty... Kto ty jesteś wogle?! **Opis: Berlin do Jakiensa Isotry'ego. ---- *Wschodząca słynna i zajmująca się niewątpliwie kontrowersyjnymi wytworami artystka twierdzi, że słyszy niejaką Misję, która każe ją wypełnić. Czy to kolejny ekshibicjonistyczny wybryk w samym sercu miasta w planach? A może krzyk pełen bólu, zawierający manifest do społeczeństwa? Nic nie wiemy na ten temat, ale wkrótce się dowiemy, dlatego zostańcie z nami... Jesteśmy na żywo. Avsara Mequum, mówię jak jest. Poznań. A teraz przerwa na reklamy... **Opis: Dziennikarka o Astrid. ---- *'Elizabeth:' Muszę porozmawiać o tym ze swoim prawnikiem! Pawian: Ty nie mieć prawnik. Elizabeth: Ach, racja. To muszę załatwić sobie prawnika. Pawian: '''Ty nie mieć pieniądze na prawnik. '''Elizabeth: Ach, racja. To muszę wygrać program, żeby mieć pieniądze na... ---- * Caroline: Nie weźmiecie mnie żywcem! Pawian: Ty się nie obawiać. My mieć pistolety. Ciekawostki * Tytuł odcinka nawiązuje do albumu Waste Management duetu t.A.T.u., po rosyjsku także jako Управление Отбросами. ** Nawiązuje także do Enigmy w przenośni i dosłownie, co czyni powiązanie z Poznaniem (jak i Bydgoszczą) poprzez postać Mariana Rejewskiego. ** Jego struktura jest parodią tytułów takich jak Gwiezdne wojny: Wojny klonów. * Jedna z kwestii Claudii, jak i angielski tytuł odcinka, nawiązuje do cytatu z filmu Wredne dziewczyny. * Kwestia Berlin na Starym Rynku nawiązuje do utworu Chleb z albumu muzycznego Społeczeństwo jest niemiłe Doroty Masłowskiej. * Scena w Starym Browarze jest parodią jednej ze scen z filmu Galerianki. * Kwestia Dziennikarki jest parodią kwestii Mariusza Maxa Kolonko. kategoria:Fanon/Odcinki Kategoria:Fanon/Odcinki Porażki Totalnych Użytkowników